Meant To Be
by PallaPlease
Summary: Requested sequel to my Sirius/McGonagall fanfic (The Further I'm Away), recommended to have read before this.  Silly, with a goofy mistake involving the twins.  Yay!  [Complete]


Meant To Be  
  
  
AN: Can you say 'sequel' to "The Further I'm Away"? 'Cause if you can…it is! Major thanksies to Noneya, Sarah, thumper, and tigerlily. MoonDancer as well, 'cause you fairly GUSHED in your review, and HUGE THANKSIES to lillith who somewhat roughly laid out a suggested plot in her review. So, credit to lillith! This is set, I guess, when Harry and Co. are in their Sixth Year. Also, I now know McGonagall's name is Minerva. *sheepish grin* Gomen nasai, minna-san.  
  
PallaPlease.  
Sirius/McGonagall forever!  
But mostly Ron/Hermione. They dominate my HP fanfics. *grin*  
  
***  
***  
  
~~In our main story today, former prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black, has been cleared of all charges by officials working on the mysterious homicide of the Potters. The case was reopened last year after a traumatic witch found herself face-to-face with none other than the presumed deceased Peter Pettigrew. In the likely event that Black will visit Hogwarts, students and personnel have been advised by Professor Albus Dumbledore to welcome him with great fervor.   
  
Rumors stating that Pettigrew was, in fact, the 'secret advisor' of the disturbingly enigmatic Lord Voldemort apparently seem to hold more than a seed of truth. Further updates on the case will be recorded and presented to you, the wizarding world.  
  
This is News 9-Oh-12, the news *you* get, right on the witching hour.~~   
  
He flipped the tiny, humming radio off, literally. Standing and stretching, dark brown hair brushing his shoulders, tan face a bit leathered, he lay down the few Knuts he needed to pay for his late-night drink at the privately-owned tavern. The plump woman running the friendly, homey establishment, smiled maternally and counted the silver coins quickly.  
  
"Oh, lad, there's a wee too much 'ere," she said quickly before he could leave. He paused, bent over slightly as he reached for his worn coat, chocolate brown eyes inquisitive.  
  
"Ye need all the money you can get, lad," she finished, eyes twinkling with a knowing glint. He flushed, his browned hand contrasting with the silver band on his finger.   
  
With a sigh, he half-smiled while she advised, "If ye've a lassie awaitin' you-" the you sounded drawn out by her Scottish accent, not surprising since he'd been visiting Scotland on his way back to Britain, "I'd sugges' you keep th' coins. And, just to tide ye over, 'ere's a few Sickles an' Galleons, just to pay for the locomotive-fare."  
  
Eyes widening as she emptied the deep pockets of her apron, face shining kindly, he protested weakly, finally convinced by the motherly look of 'take-it-or-leave-it-buster' she presented him, sternly brushing her apron and turning to clean off the tables, signaling the end of the conversation as well as her workday.  
  
"Thank-you," he managed to choke out and he could tell by the way she shook her head that she already knew.  
  
Slipping into the sleeves of his almost threadbare coat, he jammed his Stetson-like hat onto his head, marching through the door into the freezing rain, shoulders hunched and he walked with a somewhat nervous air.  
  
Sirius Black was going home.  
  
^^  
  
Buzzing resounded excitedly throughout the dining room, each table chattering loudly and wonderingly about the sudden news regarding Sirius Black's innocence.  
  
That is, every table except for Slytherin.   
  
"You'd think someone'd put a dungbomb in their pancake batter," Ron said thoughtfully and Hermione elbowed him viciously, smirking when he yelped and clutched at his side.   
  
Fred and George looked up at the same split second, twin grins stretching from ear to ear.   
  
"What a wonderful idea," George began.  
  
"Wish we'd thought of it," Fred continued.  
  
"And we could've snuck a Ton Tongue into Malfoy's," George added.  
  
"To see how much it'd have to grow to get out of his huge mouth!" Fred finished triumphantly, both seventh years beaming.  
  
"Oh, grow up," Angelina rolled her eyes, smacking Fred lightly on the head while she sat down beside him.  
  
"Oh, 'ello, Angelina, dear," greeted the red-head cheerfully, kissing her cheek quickly while George made strangled gagging sounds, brandishing his spoon like it was a shield from their affectionate behavior.  
  
"Lord, I'm outnumbered," he grumbled, eyeing Ron and Hermione distastefully as they made faces at Snape's back, arms firmly latched around one another.  
  
Silence fell across the Gryffindor table momentarily as Professor McGonagall walked by, an unusually dreamy look on her face.  
  
After she bumped into Hagrid, promptly followed by tripping on her high heels and shoving Snape over, she managed to take her seat at the staff's table.  
  
The silence continued until one of the Weasley twins made an inappropriate bodily function sound.  
  
The eerie stillness of the Gryffindor table shattered, conversation continued normally.  
  
Following an interesting rendition of Romeo and Juliet involving a plate and a half-eaten, syrup-coated chocolate-chip pancake (lovingly presented by George and Ginny Weasley for the viewing pleasure of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Angelina, and Fred), Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat, clearly uttering "Sonorous." Instantly, voice magnified, he stood and clapped his hands for attention, which the students adoringly gave.  
  
"As you all might have heard if you stayed up past curfew to listen to the news-"  
  
The majority of students slumped in their chairs, cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
"Sirius Black, godfather of our very own Harry Potter-"  
  
Harry turned bright red, uncomfortable with the momentary spotlight until Ginny hugged him quickly.  
  
"Will be paying a visit to Hogwarts in a few days time, give or take a few hours. I expect each and every one of you to treat him with respect, but accept him into the fold. If he's anything like the Sirius I'm sure Professor McGonagall and I remember, he'll be buddying up with Peeves and the Weasley twins in no time."  
  
There was a low chuckle throughout the room and Harry narrowed his eyes, watching McGonagall carefully as her face turned a light pink color, her hands nervously twisting and pulling at her cloth napkin, hair uncommonly wisping about her face delicately, making her appear…pretty…and, if he could aptly judge by her flushed countenance, she was going to be, joyfully, lenient.  
  
Whatever miracle God had performed, Harry fervently prayed it was everlasting.  
  
He had a test that afternoon in her class and he was NOT looking forward to it.  
  
^^  
  
Staring up at the magnificent structure of Hogwarts, Sirius sighed blissfully, a tired feeling long settled in his chest beginning to slowly seep away.  
  
The lake glistened temptingly, sparkling with a dark beauty he had once broken rules to explore. The grass was rich and green as he recalled it, everything the perfection it had been during adolescence and the frightening experience of going-on three years past. And, yet, as the castle held fond memories, it also held the source of a constant ache, kept prisoner the woman that had caused him to toss and turn in his prison cell for what had seemed like eternity.  
  
If *she* knew how close he had come to killing Peter, how much he had longed to do so, with the rabidity of a man almost insane, fueled by a bitter anger. Clenching his jaw tightly, Sirius cursed his traitorous one-time friend. Then, exhaling slowly, he loosened his muscles, instead walking casually to the castle, the large shape of Buckbeak slinking loudly and happily behind him.  
  
The bright ball of burning light labeled the sun glowed above him, shining light upon the Quidditch field, where a game was currently being played. The din of the announcer, an older boy by the sound of it and biased against Slytherin-not that he blamed the kid, mingled with the cheering and booing resonating forth from the stands. Counting on the general idea that house colors hadn't changed, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were duking it out.   
  
"Buckbeak, stay," Sirius ordered sternly and, with a pleading whine, the griffin did so, plopping his hindquarters to the ground with an audible 'thud'.   
  
^^  
  
Betting normally would proceed in hiding or in hushed voices during Quidditch matches, but with the lapse of strictness on Professor McGonagall's part and Snape's case of indigestion (seemingly having developed over night and both Fred and George denied any charges, though all who knew them recognized the proud glint in their eyes and Angelina began reigning Fred in, which he was all too happy of), bets were loud, open, and sometimes a vulgar word or two was thrown in. Nobody was able to pinpoint Draco Malfoy, but many a dark scowl was sent his way after a particularly loud forbidden word reached Harry's ears.  
  
Wild black hair falling around his green eyes and blocking the vision of his glasses, Harry groaned as McGonagall finally seemed to come together and nailed the Weasley twins (who were engaging in an interesting conversation about feeding Malfoy to a Hydra) with her patented look of doom.   
  
"Well, Harry, ol' chum," George sighed.  
  
"It was nice knowing you," Fred sighed as well.  
  
"Oh, come off it," Angelina scowled, kissing Fred affectionately.  
  
^^  
  
"Minerva, there's a chap here to see you."  
  
Professor McGonagall turned, somewhat startled by Dumbledore's unexpected appearance. He was grinning that familiar sort of smirk she knew and, straightening her square glasses and adopting a no-nonsense expression, she asked, calmly, "Who is he?"  
  
"I thought you might like to find out yourself," Dumbledore returned flippantly, eyes twinkling behind his own spectacles.  
  
Frowning slightly, she listened whilst he continued.  
  
"He's over behind the bleachers a-ways."  
  
Watching the woman depart, walking stiffly and rigidly, like a military officer, Dumbledore chuckled and switched his attention to a group of second years playing an intense game of magic Truth or Dare.  
  
"Room for another player?"  
  
^^  
  
Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair, controlling his breathing and pacing anxiously. He'd asked Albus to tell Min-McGonagall where he was…taking a deep breath, he ran his hands down his shirt, wishing he had nicer clothes to wear.  
  
A soft clicking sound of heels crunching across mulch registered McGonagall's presence and a thick lump decided to take up residence in his throat.  
  
She froze, staring at his back. Dark hair brushing his shoulders, a slight, if tall, frame tense and still. Achingly, she lifted a trembling hand to her lips. It wasn't possible…  
  
"Sirius…?" Her voice cracked and she took a hesitating step forward, shaking slightly. It couldn't be…  
  
Slowly, agonizingly, he shifted around and the haunted brown eyes in his handsome, tanned face burned through her.  
  
It was him.  
  
With a cry, she broke into a run, all false dignity forgotten or pushed aside as her arms wrapped around him and his hands wove into her hair.  
  
^^  
  
Having relieved himself in the bathroom (ahem), Harry was jogging back to the Gryffindor stands when he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening dangerously.  
  
His godfather and Professor McGonagall…?!  
  
Arching his eyebrows, he considered yelling.   
  
But, quietly, he slipped away, leaving the two alone, engagement bands glittering with a hidden joy.  
  
^^  
  
End AN: Aw, crap, this sucked. Can you say…WAFF? (W[arm] A[nd] F[uzzy] F[eeling]) Flame? *grins* 


End file.
